


Before the Fall

by Kaiyou



Series: Demon AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Angels, Backstory, Demon AU, M/M, before they fell tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbly things related to Kenma's relationships before the fall when he was still in heaven, from our demon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the things I do is RP kenma in an AU where he and Kuroo are fallen angels (Akaashi is an angel, Bo is fae). These are just lil bits from the backstory in my head.

It was the stones that woke him, skipping over the top of the water above his head. They were bothersome things. Some even floated down near him, though of course none of them came close enough to touch. The water cocooned him as always, flowing gently around his form and over his wings. 

The first time didn't last too long. He was soon back to sleep, drifting into dreams he never remembered. But whoever was doing it came back again, and again, and again.

About the fifth time Kenma got irritated enough to want to say something.

He pushed his way to the surface for the first time in millennia and opened his mouth to speak, looking at the perpetrator. The first thing that distracted him from his mission was that not only was the one responsible an angel - he'd expected as much, since just about everyone here was an angel, including himself - but that the angel looked like a child.

The second thing that distracted him was the stone the child had thrown right before Kenma surfaced, because it had been perfectly aimed to hop right smack into his forehead.

"Ow!" Kenma said.

The kid stared at him a moment, then pointed and laughed. 

That made Kenma angry. 

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Your face! Your face! Oh that was priceless," the kid said, then calmed down enough to look at him. "Ah, are you ok? I mean, I didn't mean to hit you with the rock, but - wow. your face."

Kenma sighed. "I'm fine."

"Good!" the kid said, sitting down cross-legged on the shore. "I'm Kuroo."

Kuro. A name. Kenma remembered names, remembered his own name. He thought about this one. It tasted like black to him, the kind of black that held all the colors.

"What's your name?" the kid asked.

"Kuro," Kenma said, testing the name out in his mouth.

"What?" Kuro said. "Your names Kuro?"

"No," Kenma said, looking at him. "Your name's Kuro."

"No, my name's Kuroo."

Kenma nodded. "Kuro."

"Kuroo."

"That's what I said, Kuro."

"No, Kuroo, like - " Kuro frowned, then laughed, shrugging. "You know what, if you want to call me Kuro it's ok. As long as you tell me your name."

Kenma thought about this. Names were important, he knew. The name Kuro had given him wasn't whole but in feeling at it - oh. Ooooh. Kuroo. That's what he'd meant. Well, Kenma liked the idea of calling him Kuro anyways. It felt like a name between them.

He thought about his own name, pulled the whole of it up in front of him like he was holding it in his hands. He wasn't supposed to give the whole thing away. That belonged only to Her, and to the water. Looking at the name thoughtfully he poked out a couple of important bits, examining the shapes of the sounds that were left, then said, "Kozume."

"Kozume?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded, feeling a bit shy. He didn't share his name very often, after all. "Kozume... Kenma."

Kuroo's eyes widened. "Oh, oh wow, Your name has two parts! Mind does too. The closer part is Tetsurou," he said proudly.

Kenma frowned, feeling the truth in the sylables that came out of the kid's mouth. "That's your true name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah!" Kuroo said, tilting his head to the side. "Why, didn't you want to know my name?"

"Um, yeah," Kenma said, shrugging his head. "It's just - you really should be careful who you share your true name with. If it's ok, I probably won't stick with the full thing. Um. And really, I think I like Kuro."

The smile he received from his remarks was blinding, and he wondered if the kid had even heard his warning at all. "Ok!" Kuroo said, then tilted his head a minute and smirked. "You like me?"

Kenma blinked, and flushed. "You're an idiot," he replied, and dove back down into the water.


End file.
